Christine Everhart
|gender = Female |affiliation = (former) WHiH World News |education = Brown University |movie = Iron Man Iron Man 2 |web series = WHiH Newsfront (7 episodes) |comic =''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' |actor = Leslie Bibb}} Christine Everhart is a journalist who previously worked for before being employed as an anchor for WHiH World News. Biography Reporter Meeting Tony Stark ]] Christine Everhart approached Tony Stark outside of Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada, as Happy Hogan deemed her attractive enough, Stark agreed to speak to her. She questioned him on Stark Industries' business practices, noting his nicknames of the "da Vinci of our time" and the "Merchant of Death". Stark deflected her questions, claiming that the world would always need weapons, and invited her back to his mansion in Malibu. Charmed by Tony Stark's confidence and his reputation, she agreed to go back, and slept with him that night. The Morning After ]] The morning after, she woke up alone, as Stark went downstairs to work on his cars, and overlooked the incredible views from Stark's bedroom. As she was exploring Stark's mansion looking for her lover, she was greeted by Stark's loyal A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. and his equally loyal assistant Pepper Potts, who had washed and dry-cleaned her clothes. After exchanging insults, where Everhart noted that Stark still made Potts do the laundry, Potts had her coldly escorted out stating that she sometimes was tasked with taking out the trash. Questioning Stark ]] Once Tony Stark returned from Afghanistan after being kidnapped by a Terrorist Group, she ambushed Stark at the third annual benefit for the Firefighters Family Fund. Although Stark seemed to have trouble remembering Everhart's name, he defended himself by claiming that he had been away for a few months. Everhart showed Stark pictures of the Ten Rings' attack on the small city of Gulmira with Stark Industries weapons. Stark demanded to know when these pictures were taken before telling her that he had not approved these shipments. Stark's Press Conference 's press conference]] Everhart attended Tony Stark's press conference after the Duel of Los Angeles and listened as Stark read from cards explaining what little involvement he had had in the battle. Everhart interrupted Stark and expressed her suspicions of Stark being Iron Man, Stark denied this although he did accuse Everhart of calling him a superhero which she then denied. Shortly after their exchange, Stark told the world that Everhart was right and he was indeed Iron Man.Iron Man Circuit de Monaco , Tony Stark and Justin Hammer]] Christine Everhart accompanied Justin Hammer to Monaco, since she had to interview him for Vanity Fair. While there they bumped in Tony Stark and Pepper Potts who were also attending, Hammer tried to speak to Stark and tease him but was quickly mocked for losing military contracts. Although Everhart tried to make Stark jealous, Stark along with Pepper Potts, humiliated her and Hammer, by casually referencing her sexual past with Stark. ]] She lost interest in Hammer when Stark told her that Hammer had lost the contract with the Government, however she continued the interview and Hammer insisted that he and Stark had a close friendship as well as a rivalry. When Stark was shown on television commandeering a race car to join the race, Everhart told Hammer that she needed to make a phone call to her editor, leaving him alone at their table while she pursued this story.Iron Man 2 Working for WHiH News Reporting on the Avengers ]] Everhart eventually left Vanity Fair and went to work for WHiH World News. While there she reported on the aftermath of the Avengers' recent Battle of Sokovia as well as commenting on Scott Lang's release from prison. She would, later, interview Scott Lang, a day before his release, discussing his heist on Vistacorp and his intentions behind it.WHIH- NEWSFRONT - July 2, 2015WHiH World News Youtube ChannelWHiH World News Google+ Page Christine later talked about the issue of more government control and transparency on the super-powered citizens, regarding the recent conflict in Sokovia. She then reported more details on the multi-million dollar robbery, that took place in Los Angeles three years ago, by the now convicted cyber-criminal, Scott Lang, in light of his upcoming release from prison. She also mentioned Lang's multiple claims against Vistacorp, stating that the company has been robbing their own clients for years, but Everhart remarked that an SEC investigation found no proof for his allegations.WHiH Newsfront Top Stories Interviewing Scott Lang ]] Everhart interviewed Scott Lang, a day before his release from San Quentin State Prison. They discussed the reason behind his heist; however, Lang felt that Everhart was being unfair to him, due to Vistacorp being one of the financial backers of the news station. His animosity towards the remarks made by the news anchor resulted in him getting tased.Scott Lang Exclusive Interview Avengers Discussions To be added Personality Christine Everhart is a dedicated reporter with profound journalistic know-how and good communication skills. She even kept a handheld recorder on her at all times in case a new interesting story pops up. Although affable as per her job requirements she possesses a sharp tongue and will not hide her liberal bias from anyone, even her interviewees. When she interviewed Tony Stark, she initially took a neutral approach, but when Tony demonstrated brass-necked favoritism for weapons, she expressed her disdain for his views. Everhart does have a sybaritic side. Her main purpose for interviewing Justin Hammer was to make Stark jealous and she instantly ditches Hammer when he can no longer disclose a legitimate juicy story. She also abandoned her objective to interview Stark during their first encounter in favor of his offer for sex rather quickly. She seemed rather upset that he only wanted a one night stand and was quite disrespectful to Pepper Potts upon meeting her. Despite her shortcomings, she holds firm beliefs for freedom & fairness, even willing to confront Stark and drawing his attention to the possibility of treason in his company. Years later, Everhart developed a more right-wing, conservative viewpoint which she expresses during her newscasts for WHiH, similar to . Everhart seems to be against super heroes and their unregulated actions, though she does acknowledge that they have assisted humanity. Scott Lang, though not yet a costumed hero, was so annoyed and irritated by Everhart's conservatism that he had to be tased. Everhart is unapologetic in her position. Relationships Allies *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Interviewee and One-Night Stand *Pepper Potts - Former Rival *Happy Hogan *Justin Hammer - Interviewee *WHiH World News - Employers **Will Adams - Colleague **Jackson Norris - Colleague *Scott Lang - Interviewee *President Matthew Ellis - Interviewee Enemies *Ten Rings Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Christine Everhart is a reporter for the Daily Bugle, the same newspaper where Ben Urich and Peter Parker work. *Christine graduated from Brown University. *Everheart´s journalist credentials secure her invitations to major social and new events. References External Links * * Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:WHiH Newsfront (web series) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Journalists